


Echos

by BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, music to listen with is attached
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops/pseuds/BetweenSheetsAndRaindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life moves on but Eggsy still hears the echos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to J.J.R.   
> (I honestly wouldn't be posting this if it wasn't for you)  
> Song: Morning Tears by Alexandre Desplat   
> https://youtu.be/ohAPQMnJLXA

The burgundy duvet sheet caressed Eggys’s lower body as he stirred lazily awake. He opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling, the light fighting to bring the room from its slumber as it tried to trespass the heavy cloth of the curtain. His body lay out on the bed, it was the thought of not moving that kept him awake. If he were to just lay there no one would know, the world itself wouldn’t look at him. It would simply move on not bothering to check on his whereabouts. He could hear the birds singing outside, the movement of the cars that passed by now and then, but he was detached from it all.

It was as if it were the world and then him. Like water and oil, they were both there but never really as one. He was in this small planet that was part of the universe, he walked the earth’s cool crust, he took a breath of its oxygen but he felt so disconnected.

Eggsy woke up day after day to live with a feeling of disgusting eghck. He woke up to a body that happened to fail him in a way that wasn’t entirely explainable. Any motion that he made wasn’t really there all together. The breaths he took seemed to be, but the oxygen didn’t feel like oxygen in his lungs. In a way his lungs failed him, he struggled for a breath in each step he took. When he walked the world seemed out of place, he may have known where he was headed but he when he got there the journey was always a blur. To him words seemed to merge and they looked like a language he had never seen.

He stared at the digital clock as it displayed 10:01 and he closed his eyes.

If he could just get up and go he would, but where? There wasn’t anywhere left to actually go. He had once dreamed of going to France, but if he did go it would be a fruitless travel. No matter where he ran off he was still disconnected from everything that went on around him. It wasn’t as if he were imprisoned in his own body. Rather, it was just an itch that he couldn’t reach and it didn’t matter if someone tried to help him relief from it because it would fail to disappear.

Everything he did seemed wrong. He tried to look for some magical answer which could fix it but he knew that there was none. He knew in the deepest part of his being that there was no way to fix this—this thing – that was unseen by the naked eye.

When he opened his eyes again the clock read 11:27.

These pillows were the ones that collected his every thought and the sheet that covered him healed him from the outside. Staying here, Eggsy wouldn’t have to carry the discomfort of each step he took.

“Aren’t you going to get up Eggsy?” he could hear that voice speak from the walk in closet.

To get up. He certainly could, but the question remained.

“Eggsy…” it called in a tone that said _‘don’t make me ask again’_. Eggsy couldn’t help but smile, he would take that challenge any day.

Eggsy made his way to the bathroom to shower. The water fell on his skin and even that felt different. A hand touched his shoulder, it made slow patterns that made him relax and after a while it slipped to his arm.

Lips touched the back of his neck.

A kiss.

It was tender and the water was beginning to feel like it once did a long time ago.

He bent his face down to expose his neck a bit more and the kisses made a slowly trail down Eggsy’s skin. The other hand laid in Eggsy’s hip and slowly made its way to his belly. There, fingers traced slow patterns that Eggsy loved.

“Eggsy” the voice whispered his name and never failed to kill him.

The hand that was making patterns reached the opposite side of Eggsy’s hip and turned him. Chest to chest, he felt skin brush his, that skin Eggsy missed so much. That skin that he had kissed all over various times. The same his fingers had smoothed over and explored those scars which he knew by heart now. Each scar that had its own adventure.

Kisses now landed on Eggsy’s eyelids and then his jaw. Lips were so close to Eggsy’s own, he could feel the warm exhale and sighed. It was those small things Eggsy loved so much and he knew it was a way of teasing as well. That damn mouth, Eggsy saw a cocky grin form from it.

Arctic cold. His skin woke him from the discomfort of the water falling from the showerhead.

He blinked twice. The water felt alien to him once again.

He felt it, even if for a moment.

He made his way to the closet as he dried himself off. He found the suit he wanted, after getting ready he looked for a tie. He put on a blue one and tied it up in front of the mirror. Cuffs, tie and shoes were done. He took a look in the mirror. Dressed, he stood staring at the reflection; he looked normal—almost normal anyway.

He made his way out of the closet but stopped and took two steps back then turned to his side. The sliding door was open just enough to see the different suits hanging. He reached to touch them and the aroma of that cologne he loved still lingered, it was there quite literally a step away. He couldn’t deal with it though, not now after getting ready so he closed the closet door.

Downstairs the kitchen was the same as always. He put on some water for tea.

“I’ll never fathom why you skip breakfast Eggsy.” The figure told the young man as he reached to get pales to set up the table.

“I don’t skip it all the time! I get caught up and forget sometimes okay.”

The man put toast on the table and came back to the stove to start and make some eggs. The way his shoulders moved under that shirt. He loved how the muscles in his back and how they danced as he moved. Eggsy made his way to him, his hands slid on the other man’s back and ended up hugging him from behind.

“Eggsy” the man warned but Eggsy knew he didn’t really mean it.

“You know, you are the best thing that has happened to me.”

The man grabbed one of Eggsy’s hands and kissed it.

The high pitch whistle made itself known pulling him from that memory. That whistle that once made Eggsy smile every morning had no effect on him anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
